


从良 15

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 15

15-1

\------------

 

王晰亲手把生日的纸帽子折好，颇有仪式感的给周深带上，他俯下身吻了吻周深还湿着的眼，在他眼睛上叫他的名字，

“深深。”

蜡烛被点燃，生日快乐歌跟着火光一道响起。

王晰的声音很清晰，清晰到几乎有了实体，把周深一层又一层的包裹着，用他浑厚浓重的情感，如傍晚的叠叠霞光，五光十色的落在周深肩头，却一点也不轻浮。

周深没想到王晰是这样柔软的男人，他在阿云嘎的嘴中多多少听过王晰的故事，他家是北上的老派，爷爷辈是在大饥荒里挨过来的，在当时鲜有人烟的东北辟出自己的盘子，之后又是战争又是改革，薄底子本就比不上周家的厚硕，加之老工业要呼应国家的号召，股份分了分，占的市场份额陨星似的就落了。

阿云嘎说在王晰早几年的家里，也是要被叫一声大少爷的。

王晰本可以安生的待在他的东北，虽说较比往昔是有些落魄，但在千万人眼中仍是苦求三生都摸不到的富足生活，但年少的王晰并不甘心，他不甘心一辈子都被困在黑土地，他不喜欢别人说他是土里刨食的人，所以他来了这四九城。

还不如不来，起码周深是这样觉得的。

 

王晰在周深身前缓缓的单膝跪下，隔着落满糖霜的蛋糕，仰视着，凝望着周深，说

“许个愿吧。”

周深在闭眼的瞬间不知怎么又流泪了，他不是为了哭而哭，他只是看着王晰的眉，王晰的眼，王晰那薄薄的天生含着笑的唇，心头徒然有一股酸，奔过胸口，冲上鼻尖。

周深是在人间玩耍的精灵，世事的泥潭永远溅不到他的身上，他有周家的萌荫，长辈的庇佑，本应落在他肩头有关于家族兴衰的使命感，也被阿云嘎主动担了去，周深不在意有谁要来与他分什么一把手的凳子，潇潇洒洒的二十六年，他仿佛生来就是为游戏人间。

而王晰却不一样，他把自己浸在泥潭里，这里有腐臭的肉体，软化的黄金，枯烂的灵魂，是人间的所有现实，所有贪念的大集会。

可站在周深面前的王晰，王晰给周深看的自己，没有一丝淤泥的味道，也没有一点为了钱权而奔波的庸俗。

 

——我愿我永远是今天的我。

 

“怎么又哭了。”王晰绕到周深身旁，轻柔的帮他揩着泪，又说

“吹蜡烛吧，我的小深深。”

周深搂着王晰一起吹蜡烛，他靠在王晰的颈窝里，在他的耳垂上叩问

“我的愿望会实现嘛？”

王晰用他薄薄的唇去蹭他，说

“一定会的，因为今天是深深的生日呀。”

一瞬间噎的周深说不出话。

 

王晰见周深不吱声，搓了两下他的背，不知道在哪抽来封火漆烙的信封，同信刀一起递给周深。周深接过来要拆，却觉得他不应当会拆，便又递还给了王晰。

王晰笑他，却麻利的把漆封破开，又交到周深手里叫他自己读。周深含着一头雾水去看，他头顶有灯，暖黄的光落在信纸上，是王晰的手迹，和他签文件飞舞的不同，而是一笔一画的，甚至还带着一丝认真的拘谨。

王晰写了二十首歌。

王晰问他，

“想听哪首？”

“我可以都听嘛？”周深还没散去的鼻音里带着撒娇

“好。”王晰吻了吻周深鬓角的发，又说

“我要把之前的都补上。”

一年一首，整整二十年。

 

王晰站在唱台上，扶着麦架只对周深一人开嗓。

因为这酒吧里并没有别人。

这处说是酒吧，其实更像是私人会所，还应该是准入制的那种。

周深才有机会环视周遭，这的装潢才是王晰真正的审美，欲望被写在矜持的冷淡下，不轻浮不造作，却会让人蠢蠢欲动，但又不敢在这样的地方明目张胆的做爱。

这让周深想起了郑云龙，也是这样一个，拥有王晰风格的人。想到这，他嘴角突然含了笑，是那种带着一点点可怜的，他没想到阿云嘎会陷进摆在他脚边的陷阱里。周深有一瞬的怀疑，阿云嘎到底是喜欢郑云龙，还是喜欢王晰。

毕竟这个陷阱太明显了，明显到连傻子都不愿意浪费眼光。

 

二十岁的周深被允许喝烈酒，他杯里的威士忌终于不会再被兑进软饮。周深掐着方杯靠在沙发上，这的沙发都是极高档的外国货，周深只要摸过这皮面，就知道是那种顶好的胎羊皮。残忍的事物总是更得人欢心，没人在意小羊的痛感，人们只想要他柔软的表皮，去做香包，大衣和家具，去装饰自己虚伪的皮面。

周深许久没有好好喝酒了，他不贪恋酒精的味道，但是在以往的日子里，无论是在老宅还是在法国的住所，总是要抿上一抿，再用带着辛辣醇香的软舌去亲吻身边的伴侣，这会让接来的性事有个很好的开端。

可他还没用这样的舌亲吻过王晰，周深觉得这样不公平，他应当让王晰也尝尝这样的浓烈，所以当王晰唱了六七首之后下来喝水，他便扑进王晰的怀里用带着酒气的软唇去吻他，他翘着脚去扣王晰的颈，摁着他的后脑深吻，从未有过的霸道。

王晰被吻得直喘粗气，看着周深已经染了酡色的眼下笑他，

“深深喝多了。”

周深撅着小嘴说他没有，甚至还给王晰背昨天学的乐理。一面背着一面去摸王晰的腿间，那性器已经被吻勾起了头，在西装裤上有些显眼。王晰却严肃的回绝了他，他要把这二十首歌唱完，周深说可以在床上唱，却被王晰拧了脸，说他小狼尾巴藏不住了。

 

周深觉得王晰说的很对。

不过王晰发现的这条尾巴，也不是他真正的尾巴。周深有些泄气的被王晰抱回沙发里，他还是第一次被人拒绝这样欲望的邀请，不太开心的扣着胎羊皮的沙发。

王晰确实被撩起了，但他仿佛是有什么使命感，固执的要把歌唱完，但他的性器已经抬了头，只好坐在高椅子上唱，嗓音也是低伏的缠绵，带着无法抑制的爱。

这样一个虚无的词汇，在周深二十六年的生命力终于汇聚成型，明明白白的写在王晰脸上。

他爱我。

不管王晰有没有意识到他流露出的不寻常的感情，但周深意识到了，并深刻的感受到了。

 

二十首歌要唱很久，久到足够让周深泛起醉意。

在每一次王晰下来喝水的时候，周深都要用粘湿的吻去亲他，把呻吟和渴望都诉进王晰耳朵里，从开始还有些含蓄的说想要，到后来就变成了直白的邀请，周深伸手就往王晰腰里探，还在他颈上用天使吻过的声音说下流话。

“肏我。”

王晰不敢再下去喝水。

期间来了几个王晰的朋友，王晰只是对他们微微颔首算是打过招呼，并不影响他缓缓倾诉的深情，这是王晰为数不多得算得上朋友的朋友，算上阿云嘎，也不过五六个人。这酒吧便是王晰为这些人而精心布置的，是只属于他们用来消遣的秘密场所。

音乐停了，王晰坐在斜斜打下来的光柱中，漂浮的尘埃落在他的发和肩上，他抿了一口温茶，把麦摘下来拿在手里，对着周深说，

“深深，这是最后一首歌，送给二十岁的你，祝你

——生日快乐。”

 

15-2

\-----------

 

“等待着你…… ”

阿云嘎刚打开群聊里的小视频，郑云龙的脑袋就凑了过来。

‘晰哥竟然公然唱歌了我的妈。’这条消息是解释上一条视频的，阿云嘎和王晰有几个共同朋友，聚的时候便去城西的那处，阿云嘎觉得这是王晰手下的地界里最令人舒坦的，全没有那些可怖的断崖中式审美，而且那的酒也都是王晰的珍藏。

阿云嘎只在王晰喝得酩酊大醉时听过他唱歌，但大都是不成调的，支离破碎却又很撩拨心弦。那时的王晰刚到北京没几年，比现在要瘦些，很嫩，总是会笑，笑起来眼下会浮着一点点未脱稚气的软肉，在累极的时候会喝的很醉，晕晕乎乎的靠在阿云嘎肩膀上唱歌，一副好说话的甜软样子，却总是会强硬的拒绝阿云嘎无条件的帮忙。

然而时间和现实绞成了一把很锋利的刀子，把王晰的软肉割没了，笑也划浅了，并且他再也不会喝醉，哪怕烈酒烧过心头，眼中的酒气也盖不过他清明的理智。

 

“等待你默默凝望着我……”

郑云龙的脑袋都要进到阿云嘎的屏幕里。

从上次郑云龙学会说疼之后，阿云嘎觉得他对王晰的渴望没有那么严重到病态了，虽然总是会想，也总是捧着阿云嘎的脸求他，用亲吻和身体来当做筹码去换见王晰一面的机会，但都是可控的，他不会再因为没有王晰的爱抚而抽搐到痉挛。

阿云嘎对郑云龙的恳求仍没有抵抗力，他还是会带着郑云龙去找王晰，然而五次里有四次半都是找不到的。所以阿云嘎想了一个新的方法，他发现只要把郑云龙摁在正午的阳光下肏弄，他就不会再哭喊着王晰的名字，他像是被阳关锁在了地上，四肢僵硬动弹不得，浑身上下只有穴口在翕动着，泛着淋漓的光，那时的郑云龙只能叫阿云嘎的名字，并且把他的名字叫的很破碎，’阿’的音总是变成呻吟的开端，之后便会把他自己的眼眶也’阿’满了情欲的潮红。

 

当郑云龙溺死在这十余年未见的骄阳与之前不同感触的性爱里时，他竟然也开始依赖压在他身上这个男人，他和落在身上的阳光一样，是滚烫的，炙热的，不同于往昔的。

郑云龙回想起王晰在他身上造弄的时候，总是在夜晚，或是在无光的白日，总而言之都是不明亮的。而且王晰更喜欢从背后干他，所以他很少能看见王晰在性爱中的脸，但他总能看见阿云嘎的，因为阿云嘎喜欢正面插他，甚至要他看着阿云嘎的性器是怎样一寸寸顶进到他身体里。

阿云嘎总是捧起郑云龙的脸逼他对视。

阿云嘎的眉比王晰宽些，是更硬朗的线条，他的眼睛也比王晰的要好看一点，虽然郑云龙不想承认，但他的晶体着实比王晰的要彩色，一双眼转着让郑云龙叫不上名字的光。

而且阿云嘎会在结束每一场性爱之后抱他，是那种双臂环紧腰线，无法挣脱的拥抱。郑云龙习惯了高潮过后空寂的床，但他确实更渴望事罢之后的恒温，一开始他不自觉的想逃离这样的充实感，可慢慢的他却开始有些依赖这样暖的胸膛。

 

不过阿云嘎和他做爱的频率日渐减少，郑云龙有些焦躁，他不知道是不是自己做错了什么，因为王晰会把禁欲当作一种惩罚，如果他哪里做的不好，或是不达心意，那么王晰就绝不会去碰郑云龙一根手指头，更不容说拿肉去填他同样焦躁的小穴。不过阿云嘎似乎并不是因为惩罚而不肏他，他仍是会亲吻郑云龙，再爱抚过他的乳头和腰线，只不过不和他做到底，取而代之的，阿云嘎总是在他渴望性事的时候给他看一档节目。

动物世界。

郑云龙并不觉得这比做爱有意思，但聊胜于无，看看猴子抢地盘相比较于对着精壮的肉体发呆也是挺有趣的。所以看动物世界几乎成了他在阿云嘎身边的必修课，用来代替每天对着假阴茎练习的部分。

今天和往常一样，郑云龙窝在阿云嘎身边看得快睡着，然而他听到了熟悉的歌声，足够强力到把他从梦境的边缘拉扯出来。

 

“告诉我你的未来属于我……”

原来王晰唱歌的时候是这个样子，好陌生。

郑云龙不认识这个王晰，这和他所见过的王晰太不同，他无法用语言来描述，因为这与他记忆里的根本就是两个人。王晰给他唱这首歌的时候更多是有些低沉的，有些苦痛的，那时王晰是从后抱着郑云龙，他看不见王晰的脸，但郑云龙知道那种低靡的情感是来源于王晰身上同他一样青青紫紫的斑痕。

可现在唱歌的王晰，他的眉是弯的眼也是弯的，嗓音慵懒又甜糯，郑云龙看的眼睛快要掉了进去。然而他还没有更仔细的看清楚，阿云嘎就把屏幕关上了，他捧起郑云龙的脸问他，

“你这么喜欢？”

郑云龙不自觉的点了点头，他的神智还在停留在王晰陌生的五官组合上没有清醒，有些不太聪明的样子，阿云嘎的眼垂着，似乎是不高兴，他说，

“我也会唱。”

 

说罢阿云嘎真的给郑云龙唱起歌来，他的嗓音很阔，自带一种辽远的味道，可似乎并不适合这首歌，有一种不融洽的诡异气氛把他的怒音和这首应当算得上情歌的调子联系在一起。

很冲突，一点儿都不美。

而且阿云嘎的咬字带着他浓重的个人味道，不煽情，只会让人觉得铿锵有力，他每个字都和他滚烫的鸡巴一样，一下一下的捣着郑云龙的耳膜，刺激着他的大脑，更新着他的感官。

不过阿云嘎仿佛只能记住第一段词，但他能用同样的歌词顺着唱下去，在郑云龙听了两遍’别让我独自守候’之后，紧接着就是含糊不清的高潮，阿云嘎的嘴里像是塞了一块烂肉，这屋子里那么静，郑云龙却一个字也听不清，然而阿云嘎却一脸认真，仿佛只有郑云龙的耳朵出了问题。

“管别人心怎么想，眼怎么想，哦……话怎么想啊。”

“哈哈。”

 

歌声停了。

房间里是五千英尺下深海的寂静。

阿云嘎不知道自己一瞬间的表情是什么样的，或是他根本没有表情了，因为他看见郑云龙笑弯的眉毛眼睛，那总是存着水的眼被挤成了月牙般的弧，他的眼尾有一些皱褶，鼻子旁也有，仿佛脸上的每一块肌肉都在被牵动，颧骨下被笑肌顶出来两个小坑，他的鲨齿也全部都露了出来，像碎落的珍珠贝壳。

平日里郑云龙只把嘴抿成一个看起来高雅又做作的弧度，左嘴角挂着冰清，右嘴角含着玉洁，连在一起就是高岭之花的标准微笑，阿云嘎觉得郑云龙的假笑和王晰简直如出一辙，是那种令人想侵犯想拉扯的孤高，可他们真正笑起来的时候，却又那么的不同。

郑云龙也噤声了，他摸了摸自己的脸，摸了摸有些酸疼的肌肉，他仿佛并不记得自己刚才做了什么，他看着阿云嘎由瞬间崩落的嘴角，再到眼尾被笑容顶开的褶子，之后他便看不清了。因为阿云嘎已经在吻他，非常迫切的搅弄他的唇舌，水渍漫过了他的鼻梁，囤积在眼窝里，阿云嘎叫他

“绒绒。”

“绒绒。”

仿佛是和今晚的王晰有一样的喜悦。

 


End file.
